gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman Guide
Shaman stat bonuses: Main Stats - INT, AGI AGI - attack speed and extra dmg (0-0.5) STR - extra dmg (1) INT - extra dmg (0.1) Items for sham : Main Hand - dagger Body - leather armor/cloth armor Offhand - tome These items give you max stats Firstly I want to tell you about a special value BSPPS - base stat percent per second this value shows, how much dmg or healing you can inflict from skills, average value is 5, higher = better, smaller = worse. our dmg = (0.1int+str - 0.1int+0.5 agi+str) str ~ 0.1 int, so dmg ~ (0.2int- 0.2int+0.5 agi), if you get Flametongue dmg ~ (0.3int- 0.3int+0.5 agi) our average dmg = (max dmg + min dmg)/2, so average dmg ~ (0.2int+0.25 agi) or dmg ~ (0.3int+0.25 agi) with Flametongue, average attack speed is 1.4-1.5, so our basic dps = dmg/ attack speed dps~(0.14int+0.17agi) or dps~(0.21int+0.17agi) with flametongue with mental agility agi = int, so dps~0.31agi(int) or dps~0.38agi(int) 1 BSPPS = 0.01 base stat dps another value HPS is healing per second, base HPS = 0/ there is one more value, that i use to calculate my power - AP - absorption percent it shows, how much dmg from enemy attacks you get. Skills Combat: 1.Flametongue int extra dmg 0.1 -> 0.2 (at lvl 10) passive BSPPS ~ 7(up to 1 without Mental agility); very useful with high int and high attack speed, so get it after Mental agility. 2.Bloodlust + 100% basic dmg after each kill (at lvl 10) passive BSPPS up to 38(but only for 3 sec); if you kill enemy within 3 seconds nearly doubles your dmg, awesome skill. warning! totally useless in raids! 3.Stormstrike 30% agi + 30% int dmg (at lvl 10) CD: 11 sec; BSPPS = 5.45(2.7 without Mental agility); based on both main stats, so useful only with Mental agility. 4.Lightning shield 40% int dmg on taking dmg (at lvl 10) CD: 7 sec; BSPPS = 5.71; this skill has quite nice BSPPS. BUT it`s used ONLY when you get hit, so it`s used not each 7 sec, at least each 8 and real BSPPS is 5 if you do not use stun, with stun it`s even smaller. 5.Windfury totem 100% basic dmg (at lvl 10) CD 6 sec; BSPPS = 7.5(9.5 with flametongue).; average attack speed for sham is 1.4-1.5, so this skill adds 25% of our basic attack power. Elemental: 1.Lava burst 70% int dmg, 120% int dmg 2nd if already used on this target(at lvl 10) CD: 14 sec; BSPPS = 5 - 8; BSPPS of this skill is better in longer battles, so it`s useful in raids, but not really good for grinding. 2.Grounding totem absorb 100% enemy dmg from one attack(at lvl 10) CD: 12 sec; AP = 17%; in 1 vs 1 fight it`s like 2 sec stun, quite useless without another stun or at least heal. 3.Chain lightning 90% int dmg first target, 60% second, 30% third(at lvl 10) CD: 18 sec; BSPPS = 5, 2.5, 1.25; Total BSPPS of this skill is 8.75, quite high, but sham has only a few mass skills, so it`s not recommended to farm 2-3 enemies, 1 vs 1 is much better. On the other side, if you grind on enemies lower lvl, then you you can farm 2 at once, so this skill is useful, if you farm low lvl enemies. 4.Frost shock 20% int dmg and 20% slow(at lvl 10) CD: 8 sec; BSPPS = 2.5; AP = 20%; deals low dmg, but slow increse efficiency of grounding totem to ~20% 5.Earthquake 40% int dmg and 3 sec stun(at lvl 10) CD: 15 sec; BSPPS = 2.7; AP = 20%; deals low dmg, but makes you even harder to kill Spiritual: 1.Mental agility Bonus stats int from equipment adds to agi and bonus agi from equipment adds to int with this skill you get a huge amount of stats 'This is our main skill!!! ' 2. Healing wave heals 50/100/150% int(at lvl 10) CD: 7/14/21 sec; BSPPS = 7.14; Heal allows us to grind longer and to survive bosses longer, but for raids AP is more effective. 3. Ghost wolf reduce ghost time by 70%(at lvl 10) passive if you make your sham powerful enough this skill will be totally useless for you. 4. Health stream totem heals 6% per sec(at lvl 10) passive BSPPS = 6; this heal is weaker, but it has 1 sec cd so in boss battles, when you can't afford to wait for 21 sec cd to heal this skill is more useful. 5.Reincarnation after killing blow on sham his health will be restored to 30% of total hp(at lvl 10) CD: 60 sec; quite useless skill, 30% is often less than one heal from healing wave, I recommend to put 1 point in this spell, so it allows you to survive 1 more hit. Skills guide 1.Most shaman skills get bonuses from int, but the most amount of dmg comes from basic attacks, so i strongly recommend to learn "mental agility" first, it`ll boost all your dmg and healing. 2. Flametongue gives nice boost to your dmg, I recommend to take it up to 5 points and then... 3. Bloodlust!! Get it maxed, it`s awesome!! 4. Now put 5 points into healing wave. 5. Max flametongue. 6. I`ts time to go raids*, so we need AP, put 10 into lava burst 7. Learn 5 grounding totem 8. learn 5 frost shock and... 9. max earthquake! 10. now get 5 to healthstream 11. put 1 in reincarnation. 12. finish with frost shock/heal/windfury totem *when you go to raids it`s better to unlearn bloodlust and get elemental skills(not chain lightning) so my skills build: 1-9 - 10-19 - Mental Agility 20-24 - Flametongue 25-34 - Bloodlust 35-39 - Healing Wave 40-44 - Flametongue 45-54 - Lava Burst 55-59 - Grounding Totem 60-64 - Frost Shock 65-74 - Earthquake 75-79 - Healthstream 80 - Reincarnation 81-85 - Frost Shock/Heal/Windfury Totem it`s grinding talents for raids use same spec without bloodlust and with increased elemental skills i hope you enjoy my guide!